


It's too cold outside

by RoxyReyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyReyes/pseuds/RoxyReyes
Summary: Okay so there's a little bit of Scott bashing, but only in the start, and only because I think he doesn't appreciate Stiles even half as much as he should. I'll make up for it later though!Anyway, I do hope you enjoy x





	It's too cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's a little bit of Scott bashing, but only in the start, and only because I think he doesn't appreciate Stiles even half as much as he should. I'll make up for it later though!
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy x

Chapter One:

Stiles POV

 

It was a day just like any other day, which meant Scott was pining over Allison while someone or something awful was threatening the citizens of Beacon Hills. So as usual he'sstuck figuring out what/who it was, where it/they were and how to capture/kill  
it/them.

Yeah, okay maybe the variables were unnecessary because when was life ever kind enough to throw thema regular, run of the mill, human psychopath? Nope. Not here.

Here theygot all kinds of supernatural crazies. But never fear! Cause we've got the one and only Scott McCall, teenaged werewolf, to save the day. Well that is, if he can drag himself from pining for long enough to do anything.

That sounded bitter didn't it? Don't get me wrong, I love Scott! He's like my hairy, tanned, superhuman, puppy-like brother and I wouldn't change I'm for anything. And I get it, I really do. Struggling with becoming a werewolf, finding out your girlfriend  
comes from a family of werewolf hunters, and subsequently being dumped by said girlfriend. Yeah, he's dealing with a lot.

And that's why I don't mind doing my part, the boring bits, the research, the food runs, the secret message relay (cause Him and Allison were meant to be, and who am I to stand in between true love?).

But there were some days, like today, when he really wished Scott could take his eyes off of Allison for five seconds because he knew he was screwed and no one was gonna come find him.

He was being held as werewolf bait *yet again* because at some point, he had been important enough for Scott to notice when he was missing. Unfortunately for him, that was no longer true. Even more unfortunate? His captor didn't believehim.

So here he was, tied to a chair in a smelly basement of some deranged hunters torture cabin, waiting for a savior who may only notice his absence in a week or so. Great.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek POV

 

Something was missing. Besides Scotts focus because he expected that.

The kid had been doing surprisingly well for a new wolf. He'd finally taken him up on his offer to train and was excelling. What he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm and hard work. He may not have wanted this life, but he was taking it  
seriously and adapting well.

Of late his focus had been pretty much non-existent due to his dwindling relationship with the Argent girl. Fucking Argents.

Usually when this happened Stiles would throw a tennis ball or something and yell at Scott to go fetch. It was stupid, and disrespectful and plain wrong because they weren't even part dog, they were part wolf, but somehow it was always exactly what Scott  
needed. Stiles always seemed to know exactly what Scott needed and he wondered not for the first time if the boy was part telepath. He discarded the thought once again though suddenly became startlingly aware of something.

In the fifteen minutes they'd been there, there was no teasing, there was no obnoxious chewing (cause dammit if that kid wasn't always eating something), and there was no smell of cinnamon.

Stiles hadn't come to training.

Except, stiles hadn't missed a single training session in the three and a half months that they'd been having them, claiming to not trust Derek to be a good Yoda alone (nerd), although he suspected the younger man actually just enjoyed being there, as  
he always seemed a little lighter after the sessions, even if he wasn't allowed to participate.

Back to the matter at hand though, Where was Stiles? If he was gonna miss the session he would have a big deal about it, Derek was sure, so there was only one option;

 

Stiles was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was chapter one! Please let me know what you think or anything else. This is my first sterek fic and I want to give you guys exactly what you're looking for, and so i'll need you to let me know what that is. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for stopping by!
> 
> *Ps, I'm halfway through chapter 2 so hopefully it wont be too long till the next update.


End file.
